Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2017
by Alannada
Summary: Mostly drabbles. Mostly humor. Mostly fluff. Definetely not beta read.
1. 1 Inuyasha

**Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2017**

* * *

A/N:  
I will stick to shorter stories - hence I'm posting all the prompts as chapters here. This way I won't put my other stories on a month-long hiatus, lately it already takes forever to post new chaps.

I don't promise there will be a story each day, but will do my best to post daily.

I don't promise I'll write all the ships since some are my notps (literally SessKag, but if you are into it, I can promise there will be a story with Sess and Kag on the day of their ship, just not a shippy one)

I'll try to stick to humor and fluff, but there will be some sad/angsty stuff at times - nothing bad enough to raise the rating from K+

Stories with rating higher than K+ will bear the correct rating on the top.

* * *

 **1\. Inuyasha**

* * *

Ears.

They always went for the ears. He hated it with every fiber of his little body. His hair could be pulled - and often was - and he wouldn't care much. He could be pushed, hit, even cut and he would brush it off, but a single tug on his ears was the single worst thing in the world in his opinion, the sensitive appendages being the most vulnerable part of his hanyou self.

Luckily only the kids were going for them, adults were too disgusted to touch filthy half-breed's animal ears. Unluckily he was forbidden to fight back, all he could do was run away and hide, avoid the grabby hands and pulling fingers. If he even pushed away a hand aimed to tweak his ear he would be accused of 'attacking' the 'poor, innocent child' like 'an abomination, a beast, a monster' he was and there would be punishment - not only for him, but for his mother too.

Oh, why couldn't the kids be repulsed by his appendages like their parents?

The worst part was the little shits knew he couldn't fight back. It was a good thing those puny bastards couldn't climb trees while he could spend all days up there.

There was no chance in hell he would let any brat touch his ears. He would never trust humans. He would never let them get close enough to hurt him...

.

"Doggy! Doggy!..."

"Would you do somethin' about the twins?!"

Well, there were some exceptions.


	2. 2 Kagome

**2\. Kagome**

* * *

Kagome was fully aware that girls her age - almost adult women in the opinion of the five year old girl - usually wanted ponies with flowing manes and cute names. They wanted frilly dresses like all heroines from Western fairytales and animated movies were wearing. They wanted to meet and fall madly in love with a Prince Charming with a British accent and blue eyes.

Kagome was different. She wanted to meet and fall madly in love with a boy who would love her no matter what and would fight bad dragons alongside her. She barely tolerated girly dresses and ribbons, being more used to traditional garbs of the shrinekeepers and clothes allowing her more freedom of movement. And she definetely didn't want a horse who would poop around the shrine grounds and eat her Momma's flowers.

For her birthday her Daddy found a way to give his little girl a steed who wouldn't poop, a strong one, not requiring food or hours of mane brushing. The little girl bounced on her heels when he led it out of the shed and presented it to her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before turning to admire the bicycle with curiousity.

"Okay, princess, let me show you how to ride this steed so you can one day go and rescue your very own prince," Mr. Higurashi said with a chuckle when the girl bit her bottom lip, obviously wondering how to mount her brand new pink bike.

.

Years later Kagome smiled at the memory of the sunny afternoon when her father had been teaching her how to ride a bike. Then she started pedaling faster to catch up with a goat youkai who had a certain hanyou impaled on its horns and running wildly through the forest while the said hanyou was yelling profanities, cursing not only the wounded, maddened by a loud screams youkai, but also its ancestors, close relatives and future children, wishing for all of them to die from choking on a wolf shit.

Kagome had no time for memories, she had her prince charming to rescue.

A/N: Totally blame this on me working on the next chap of Adorable Curse.  
As you see there's a pattern - I'm going to write all the character prompts like this. A glimpse of the past of a character and a little bit of their present.


	3. 3 Miroku

**3\. Miroku**

* * *

The old monk was mildly drunk this afternoon, sitting under a plum tree and admiring the beauty of the temple ground and meditating about the miracles and troubles of life itself. He had a bottle of sake and a cup on the ground beside himself. Miroku approached his master slowly and sat beside him, his legs crossed. The boy eyed the bottle and cup, crinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol. He was pretty sure that the older man was going to fall asleep before even starting his lesson.

In the silence the boy could hear the soft rustling of the leaves dancing on the wind. None spoke for a long time as they were sitting in the warm sunlught.

"The bald men are truly blesed by the gods," Mushin stated, seemingly out of blue, but Miroko wasn't surprised, he got used to this kind of random statements. He was just wondering if there would be any explanation from the old man or if he was again too lost in his drunken 'meditation' to even notice his ward and student sitting patiently beside him.

"Please, master, tell me why you think so," the eleven year old boy said, his patience finally going out. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to his question, but hoped Mushin would let him go after answering. Sitting motionlessly wasn't fun.

"They don't need to tie their hair and struggle to keep them tidy after a night of heavy drinking," the old monk said, his expression serious and serene. Miroku eyed his still a little damp hair. Mushin smiled at the puzzled expression on Miroku's face. "Believe me, boy, when the time comes for you to drink sake you will understand the true value of a razor, a hair tie or a friend who would lend you a helpful hand in your time of need. You must find a good friend, a good tie or a good razor to achive great joy in life."

Miroku just sighed, his master was obviously too drunk to give any lecture of value today.

.

Inuyasha peered at the monk kneeling beside a bush and leaning over its green branches. A glimpse of concern appeared in his yellow eyes, quickly replaced by annoyance.

"I told ya, stupid monk, you shouldn't drink that sweet milky-juicy stuff after eating beef ramen," Inuyasha grumbled and reached a hand to pull Miroku's head up by his tiny ponytail. He looked in Miroku's twisted, pale face, noticing sweat running down his temples.

"Wait here, I'll bring you some water," the hanyou said after his inspection and let go of Miroku's hair to go and fetch one of Kagome's famcy futuristic transparent water bottles. As Miroku hovered over his bush and returned to emptying his stomach he thanked the gods that he had a friend who would lend him a helpful hand in his hour of need, even if in a different way that his master had had in mind that afternoon many years ago. 


	4. 4 Sango

**4\. Sango**

* * *

Sango was sitting beside her father, her favourite food standing before her, but she was not paying any attention to it. Her big, innocent eyes were glued to the woman in the garden, her father following the female's every motion as well.

The little girl couldn't help it, she was staring in awe at the woman in pale pink kimono with white butterflies on its sleeves. The woman's brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, swaying with her every motion. She had sparks of merriment in her eyes and a soft, loving smile each time she was looking at her husband and daughter.

Sango was observing her mother dance with two fans which looked delicate and fragile. But, just like the woman swaying gracefully between shadows of the trees and sunlight, they were more than just beautiful. Sango had tried to practice with her mother's fans some time ago and had almost lost her finger when she had grabbed the weapon carelessly.

Now she squealed and clapped her hands when her father stood up and joined her mother to help her with her training, providing an opponent for her to fight against. Sango was watching her parents fight, her father dodging razor sharp blades of two fans held by her mother. The little girl was aware how deadly this new dance was, that one mistake could cause harm or even death to one of her parents. Yet she couldn't deny the shiver of awe, of adoration and the strong desire to follow in her mother footsteps blooming in her heart. Watching her mother train almost every day did nothing to take away those feelings.

'One day,' Sango thought. 'One day I will be like you, mom. Beautiful and strong.'

Sango smirked and looked at her opponent. He gave her a smile which was supposed to look cocky, but lacked the spark. She was more used to a different sparring partner but since he was busy keeping a certain miko company she had to train with her other sparring partner. This one was a little more relucant to get close to her, but he was fierce and determined to give her a rough time.

"Oh, lovely Sango, love of my life," Miroku exclaimd when he tried to brush a hand against her butt and was kicked to his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the hurt area as he staggered back. "Your legs are as strong as always, my beautiful one."

"Again," Sango said with a little grin and her eyes narrowed when the monk unfolded his body and started to circle her, trying to find an opening in her defense and touch a part of her she didn't want him to touch. A second later he was holding his jaw and rubbing it gently. A small, playful smile appeared on her face when she oractically danced to the side to avoid her opponet's both outstretched would thought sparring with Miroku would be so fun?

A/N: I'm not sure battle fans were a thing around that time in Japanese history, but whatever, boomerangs weren't for sure and just look, Sango had one.  
Also yup, I was watching some kabuki dances while trying to think about a story for Sango.


	5. 5 Shippou

**5\. Shippou**

* * *

A/N: I was on a con so I had less time to work on this one so yeah.

* * *

"Look, daddy, look!" a big pink balloon flew in a kitsune's face and started to nibble at his ear. "I can change!"

The kitsune patted the balloon and chuckled.

"Ah, that you can do well, Shippou," he said, pride obvious in his voice. He wasted a long minute to examine the balloon floating in front of him, aware of the little boy's excited gaze. He was waiting for his final opinion on his transformation. He gave a nod.

"You did a really good job, son. I am sure you will only improve your skills. Remember to always train, my son," he added when the boy changed back and jumped in his waiting arms. Shippou smiled happily and hugged his dad.

"I will. I'll train until I have nine tails," he promised seriously. His father kissed the top of his head and laughed joyfully.

.

"Look, look!" Inuyasha cracked his eyes open and saw a thing he really didn't want to see, especially this pretty morning - a kitsune's ass. He growled and pushed the butt away.

"Go away, squirt!" he growled, but Shippou climbed back to stand on his chest and present his behind to him. With a much louder growl Inuyasha grabbed his tail and lifted him while sitting up, his eyes glaring at the fox. Shippou was grinning mischievously and flickered his tail. "Huh?"

The young kitsune crossed his arms while he was observing the hanyou's face intently. He saw him blink his sleep away while his yellow eyes were following the sway of his tail. Then a small frown formed on Inuyasha's face and was followed by a light squeezed to the mass of fur of Shippou's tail in his grasp. The kitsune almost laughed when Inuyasha tilted his head to the side like a curious dog and twisted his wrist to look at Shippou sideways. Then he lifted his gaze to Shippou's sparkling eyes.

"Do you like it?" Shippou asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice. Inuyasha was far from being a father figure in his life, but he was the leader of their pack and could pass for an older brother. Shippou hoped he - and the rest of his pack - would be proud of his improvement.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just jumped down from his branch, still holding him by his tail.

"Oi, Kagome! The squirt grew a tail!" he shouted in the direction of his and his wife's hut a few paces away from his tree. Shippou was tucked under Inuyasha's arm and - as he was struggling to get free from the hanyou's grip - received a rough pat on his head. Green eyes lifted to stare in the yellow ones. "Nice job. Now Miroku's twins can pull your tails instead of my ears."

Shippou's happy expression morphed in one of utter terror when Kagome stepped out of the hut to hug him.


	6. 6 Sesshomaru and co

**6\. Sesshomaru and co**

* * *

Rin was sitting in a big pot full of really hot water. She didn't mind because it was pretty chilly outside - she could feel the cool air on her face. She had also plenty to eat -pieces of onions, carrots and other vegetables were in the hot water as well. She reached out her hand and grabble a carrot. Munching on it she peered above the edge  
of the pot.

There was fire going under the pot, explaining why the water - obviously a bath - was so warm. Rin looked to the edge of a small meadow where Ah-Un was sitting, playing an erhu, a soft melody filling the crisp air. She was listening to the music for a minute before praising the youkai for it was really lovely. Then she turned to her left and saw Jaken with a big spoon approach the pot.

"Hi, master Jaken!" she greeted the little youkai. "Why am I bathing? It's too late for a bath."

"Oh, don't eat the veggies!" he exclaimed and put the spoon in the water. "Here, stir it a little while I'll add more wood to the fire."

"Okay, master Jaken!" Rin switched to a kneeling position and stirred the water. "But don't add too much, the water's almost boiling and..."

"Jaken," said a calm, quiet voice. "What's the meaning of this?"

Rin almost dropped her spoon when she turned to look at her lord approach from behind the treeline. The daiyoukai's gaze swept across the meadow, taking in the unfazed Ah-Un, the cooking pot with Rin inside and Jaken bent down, a few sticks in his hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted happily while Jaken gulped.

"Rin," the girl felt the warmth around her shift and she blinked her eyes to realize she wasn't in a pot of hot water. She was sleeping between front paws of a huge white dog, his paws shining in the morning light. "It's time to wake up."

"Yes, my lord!"

A/N: What? I know it's silly! It's set after Sess got his left hand back.


	7. 7 Kikyou

**7\. Kikyou**

* * *

A/N: I've never thought I'd write a story where main focus is Kikyou. I don't hate her, but at the same time I don't love her - my feelings for her are more bound to what she's doing and how she's portrayed. Still, I've never imagined I'd have any idea for her prompt. But since it came to my mind...

* * *

A young girl was walking through a forest, her black hair flowing on the light breeze. She was holding a basket partially filled with herbs. She was looking for more herbs, wandering deeper and deeper in the forest, admiring its wild beauty and the serene silence of the ancient trees. She was walking in steady pace, making enough noise for wild animals to notice her and not be startled by her passing by.

She heard a hiss and turned sharply to look in the direction of a shallow hole in an old tree. Something blue was glistering there. The girl wary carefully approached and saw a snake youkai the length of her whole arm curled there, observing her warily.

"I won't harm you," she said when she felt no aggression, but a lot of confusion and fear in its youki. She offered a small smile.

"Miko," hissed the snake.

"Yes, I am training to be one, but I won't harm you as long as you don't harm others, blue snake," she assured it.

"Missuki," the youkai introduced itself after a long minute of checking the air with its forked tongue and its youki brushing against her own power. She remailed motionless, letting it see she really had no will of attacking it.

"My name is Kikyou," she replied politely. "What are you doing here, it's really close to my village. If you try to attack it miko Hana will purify you in a second."

"I'm ressting, Kikyou," the snake said with a little more confidence and lifted its head from it's curled body. Its eyes were like silver coins, shining and very pretty. "Another youkai took my power. I'll ressst and leave this foressst."

"I see. How can I help you?" Kikyou asked. The snake froze, tasting the air with its tongue again, obviously surprised by her eagerness to help it.

"You can't, but thanksss. I've never sssen a miko sssuch asss you," it replied with a small bow ot its head. "Itsss nice to sssee a miko who doesssn't want to kill you at sssight."

Kikyou opened her mouth to say the snake was wrong, that mikos weren't so bad, that they were helping people and wasn't that violent. Then she realized that for him it was probably like this - good or neutral youkai were treated just like bad ones unless they proven their goodness. And they wouldn't still be entirely trusted. It was more common for a miko to fire an arrow and ask questions later. So instead of arguing she just gave a sad smile and a little bow of her head.

"Thank you for your kind words, Misuki," she said. "Rest peacefully and have a safe journey to wherever you're headed."

"Thaanksss, miko Kikyou. Ssstay sssafe," the snake replied and laid its head down while watching the young woman go away.

.

Kikyou heard crying - a child was crying somewhere nearby, behind the thick trees.

"Mommy! I'm lost! Mommy, where are you?" cried the child. The miko felt sorry for the little one and quickly followed the sound just to find a small boy sitting curled in a ball on top of... Stairs.

Stone stairs which stood in the middle of a small clearing. It was eight wide steps, seemingly leading nowhere. There was no building attached to the stairs. It was so surreal Kikyou wasted a long minute standing and staring at it before a new fit of sobbing made her focus on now and then.

"Little boy," she called softly. "What happened? If you're lost I can lead you to my village and we can look for your mother."

She made a step forward and entered the meadow at the same minute as the boy lifted his head to look at her. And as their eyes met she realized it was a trap - no human child had eyes like this - purely white andd perfectly round, with no lashes or lids. She wanted to move away, but a strange power wrapped around her and her feet started moving on their own, approaching the stone steps while the child was observing her with an indifferent expression on his chubby face. Her limbs were shaking when she was trying to stay still, fight the youkai's will. She had to free herself. Sweat started to run down her face as her breath became labored.

She tried to summon her spiritual power just like lady Hana was teaching her, but her concentration wasn't strong enough and her power was quickly disappearing as if draining from her body. A feeling of weakness almost overcame her, she felt like after a long day of working in the sunlight.

When she was about to put her foot on the first step, still struggling against the will of the youkai she saw a flash of blue.

The power around her disappeared in one second. There was nothing to support her shaking, weak body so she fell to her knees. When she looked back at the child she saw that the boy was grimacing, clawing at his throat with his fingers. She saw a blue-scaled thin body of the serpent youkai wrapped tightly around the other youkai's neck.

"Flee, kind miko," hissed the snake before it bit it's own tail to prevent the other from unwrapping his body from around him. Kikyou shook her head, panting as she tried to get up. She had to help the snake, she had to try to do something!

As soon as she thought that the boy fell from the stairs, falling behind it with a loud, inhuman cry. When KIkyou ran around the structure she saw no sign of both youkai. Their youki, previously filling the clearing, was gone. Only the stairs remained. Kikyou bowed her head in silent thanks before grabbing her basket and running all the way back home.

A/N: I really wanted to write something not drama/Inuyasha/being Shikon Miko-related stuff


	8. 8 Naraku

**8\. Naraku**

* * *

The day was particurarly unpleasant. The sky was covered by a thick blanket of gray clouds, the wind was cold and wetness in the air was falling on the leaves, dripping down like a poor excuse for a rain. There was no chance of sunlight today.

When the weather was so gloomy and dark he hated to get up his bed. But there was work to do, so he stood up from his bed, put on his robe for today and sat before his mirror to see what he could do to help his unique beauty look even more striking. He glared at dark circles under his eyes, unhealthy color of his skin, freckles adorning his cheekbones - all those little defects his red, blodshot eyes could find in his reflection. He reached for his powder.

A half of an hour later he put away his powder and the damp cloth he was using to erase his work. He glared at the little girl holding the mirror, but she gave him a look of an empty indifference. She wasn't judging his attempts.

"Okay, let's start with hair today," he said and picked up his favourite brush.

An hour later Kagura entered the chanber of her master. She looked at Naraku sitting on a pillow before Kanna's mirror, trying to untangle his hair from his brush.

"Bad day, I see?" asked the woman with perfect make up and hair do. Naraku glared.

"Shut... your mouth," he hissed at her in the tone of voice indicating he was very inclined to grab her heart and shred it to pieces. Kagure, the wise woman she was, left the room.

Naraku finally freed the brush from his unruly tresses. He sighed deeply while sending his reflection an angry look before admitting his defeat and reaching for his baboon pelt and mask.

"Kukuku," a minute later the dark hanyou left his room, finallty ready to bring misery and pain to his foes, his form wrapped in the cozy pelt, his face covered by his mask.


	9. 9 Kouga & co

**9\. Kouga & co**

* * *

Kouga was running through a thick forest. He had seen Kagome and her group and had had a small yellong match with the mutt. Now he was looking for his pack member who were not following him.

He caught the scent of Ginta and Hakkaku and left the wood path. He was following it for a while before reaching a hot spring. Kouga walked around a few thick trees and boulders shielding the spring before he reached a quite big pool. He stopped on its bank and stared at his fellow wolves who had yet to realize he was there.

"Oh, look, Ginta, sister Kagome's soap is making my skin soft!" Hakkaku sighed as he was scrubbing his biceps and forearms.

"Yes, it is a really amazing thing..." the other wolf agreed. "And the shampoo potion of hers is hepling my hair grow strong and shiny," he said, amazement obvious in his voce.

"It's a pity Kouga isn't here, his tail really could use some coconut oil. It'd be so shiny and tangle-free..." Ginta relaxed agains the rock behind his back.

"I think he could use a little trimming to his hair," his best friend said. "And he could also brush it more often instead of squeezing it under this bandana of his."

"A different hair do once in a while can help keep one's image sharp and fresh," Ginta dipped himself in the water to rinse the soap off his skin. "And he could get a mate to groom his hair like sis Kagome does to Inuyasha."

"I'd like a female of my own tending to my hair," Hakkaku grinned. "The first thing I do when we avenge our comrades I'll find a nice she-wolf..." he trailed off with a deep sigh.

"That's a good plan..." Ginta turned around and his jaw dropped when his eyes rested on his alpha.

Kouga was standing on the bank of thr spring, his blue eyes wide and full of shock and confusion.

"It's good to take a long, relaxing bath," Hakkaku was obvious of his friend and their leader staring at each other. "Kouga never lets us take a bath because he thinks..."

"You're washing off the scent of your manliness!" Kouga accused.

"...Yeah. I wonder if it's why only Ayame wants to be around him, because, you know, he smells too manly for other females..." Hakkaku voiced his little hypothesis. Ginta swallowed thickly.

"Hakkaku,,," he started, but Kouga was faster.

"Get off the spring, you lazy morons!" he roared. Hakkaku turned to look at him in shock. But to Kouga's surprise the two wolves didn't follow his order this time. Oh, no, they did the exact opposite.

.

Kagome was riding on her hanyou's back, Kirara running beside him, easily keeping up with the dog youkai while carrying two humans and a kitsune. Trees seemed to fly by when they were cutting through a thick forest/

"Heeelp!"

"I can hear him!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku lifted his staff to the position allowing him both attack and defend. Inuyasha growled back in his throat.

"Stupid wolf, getting in trouble so close to my favourite spring," the hanyou felt Kagome rub her cheek against the area where humans had their ears. It instantly calmed down his annoyance a lot. Still, he was pretty annoyed, he had been leading his pack to this spring he liked a lot to rest near it and have a bath. It was a strategic decision - he wanted to be in Kagome's good graces because she was low on her ninja food and could easily stop feeding him dried potatoes if irked. Not mentioning starting feeding him dirt.

And just as they were nearing the spring he had picked the distinct stench of Kouga's ass and heard his screms on the wind. And like a total idiot he had told the rest about his discovery, prompting his soft-hearted pack mates to decide to go and help the poor excuse for a canine. And by soft-hearted Inuyasha meant...

"We must save him," she said. "Then you can yell at him, but no fighting, okay?"

...Exactly. The miko on his back.

"Feh," he jumped over the last bushes and stopped abruptly a few paces away from the spring. There were pieces of clothing laying on the shore and the action in the spring looked almost like a battle. Three stark naked men were stumbling and struggling in the hot water, splashing it around along with soap foam.

"Let me go, you morons!" Kouga screamed, trying to get away from his comrades holding him down in the water while trying to untangle his dark mane of hair. Sango yelped and grew red while jumping off Kirara's back and turning away, Kagome just hid her face in Inuyasha's hair with a quiet "Eeep! Gross!".

"It's for your good, Kouga!"

"You'll feel divine afterwards, promise!" exclaimed Kouga's betas at the same time.

"Are we interrupting?" Miroku asked amusedly. Kouga and his friends looked to the shore, stopping their struggles for a moment. Foam was dripping down Kouga's hair and pooling on the surface of the water around him. Ginta was holding a shampoo bottle in his hand while Hakkaku was gripping Kouga's shoulders in an iron grip. Some foam found its way into Kouga's eye.

"Help me!" called the proud wolf leader while rubbing at his eyes and trying to shake his friend's hands. Shippou snickered when Inuyasha shook his head with a vile youkai grin.

"We really shouldn't interfere with your pack's matters," he said and turned around. "Come on, guys, we need to set up camp before it gets dark."

Kouga was looking after the gang until they were no longer visible between the trees and boulders.

"Well," Ginta shrugged and shook the shampoo bottle in his hand. "Shall we continue?"

"Noooo!" Kouga's yell shook the forest.

A/N: I warned you it's silly, right? No? And what did you expect from me, huh?  
But really - sneaking/stumbling upon bathing people is kinda common in Inuyasha's world. We got all varieties of situations with Inugang and Sesshomaru, but I've never seen Inugang and the wolves. So I decided to fill the blank spot and... yeah :D  
Tell me what you think?

And if anyone's interested I'm going to write prompts from my readers for "free days" - so if you want to suggest any feel free to do it! If you want me to write sth in Forest Spirit AU for AU days let me know - I have one AU story idea written, but it can wait and be forged in an one shot later cuz it may be a little too long for this collection...


	10. 10 Kagura and Kanna

**10\. Kagura and Kanna**

* * *

Kanna was sitting on a tree limb, gazing deep in her mirror. It was reflecting black void at her, not the image of her face or the tree behind her. Her eyes were empty and emotionless, not even a twinkle of sadness or melancholy in her gaze. Her pale lips were parted lightly, but they were slack, not curled to form a smile or a pout.

The emKbodiment of void was quietly looking at the empty darkness in her mirror, deep in thoughts.

Suddenly a gust of wind swayed the tree branches, rustled in the leaves. Kanna slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with those of Kgura - so fierce, so full of emotions. It was sometimes hard to remember they were sisters with the way how different they were.

The wind was ever changing, full of passion, of longings and desires. The void was stagnation, emptiness where such emotions had no rule nor place. When Kanna was pale Kagura's body and clothing were full of vibrant colors.

Kagura gave a small smirk and waved her fan again, causing an another gust of wind shake the tree, make Kanna's hair sway. The pale girl realized that the woman was not attacking her or trying to release some pent up rage. She was doing it to make Kanna's branch sway. It was like an odd version of a swing.

When Kanna realized that she looked at Kagura's face again and saw a playful grin, so odd an exression to a woman who was usually cringing or scowling. Kagura closed her fan and gave a small nod.

"I know you don't care much for taste, but I have grapes which are too sweet for my liking. Feel free to come and relieve me of the burden of having them in my chanber," the wind sorceress said and made a disgusted face before turning around and retreating to the castle.

Kanna looked in her mirror after following her steps with her gaze. The sky was peeking through the branches of the tree in her mirror, just like it was above her head.

"Grapes," Kanna said in a soft whisper before leading her sulking spot.


	11. 11 Band of Seven

**11\. Band of Seven**

* * *

No one said family must be perfect. It usually isn't. You argue a lot, you get annoyed by what they do or say. You can't understand each other, even when trying to.

But it doesn't matter.

What's important is that you can always count on your family. Those are the people you can turn your back to and know they won't stick a knife in it. Those are the people you can ask for help. Those are the people who can count on your loyalty, your will to help, your friendship.

At least that was what Bankotsu believed to be true.

It was quite odd, all those beliefs in the heart of a man who had been orphaned at a young age, left alone to fend himself. Still, he felt that way. The values he had in his heart were the ones which guided him all the way from being a lonely boy to being a leader of the most famous band of mercenaries. He was always trying to create this bond of close friendship with all his band brothers.

With some, like Jakotsu, it was the most natural thing. It was easy to like the optimistic boy, feel comfortable around him and his weird sword. It was much harder with Renkotsu, who was always overthinking things, trying to follow strict laws of logic. Each member of the band was unique, had his own set of weird characteristics. But they were family and Bankotsu was their older brother - the one binding them together, the one helping to solve problems, silence quarrels, spread harmony within the group.

And he was good at it. That was why they were so efficient, utilizing so different skills to perform acts others couldn't repeat. They were a seven-person army. They were practically unstoppable.

And that was right, that was how it should be. After all family was the most amazing thing a person could have - at least in Bankotsu's opinion.


	12. 13 Inuyasha & Kagome

**13\. Inuyasha & Kagome**

* * *

A/N: Working title: Inu is the language of love

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her hut, reading. The window was opened - not that she was hoping a certain hanyou would appear on the windowsill, demanding entrance, but to let the fresh air in. The air in the feudal era was so nice - especially after three years of living in the cloud of polluted gas passing for air in Tokyo.

It was a really pretty evening and Kagome was doing her best not to be distracted by all the sounds from the outside - the villagers were preparing for a feast which would start just after the sunset. She could hear laughter, shouts and running feet outside, all coming from the direction of the vilage square. It was so different from the sounds of the busy modern city.

She was slowly adjusting to living in the feudal era, calling this newly built hut her own. It was cozy, located near the forest and close to Sango and Miroku's place. But it was lacking one very specific detail.

The detail was spending the whole day running around the village and the woods to make sure there werre no youkai lurking in his forest. Since the day he had pulled her out of the well two weeks ago he had been a sweet, helpful friend - in his own, Inuyasha way. He was still the same rash, easily embarassed and rude boy from the three years ago, but he was more inclined to try to keep his temper on a short leash. He was much more affectionate than before, taking her for walks in his forest, bringing her rare herbs or just sitting close to her when she was cooking (Kagome suspected the last one could be because she was a much better cook now). She hoped he'd soon come back from his partol and they could join their friends at the feast. Maybe they'd finally kiss - all the previous attempts at kissing had been ruined by their friends or villagers and she was quite frustrated by that.

Kagome shook her head to free herself from the very distracting thoughts about her favourite hanyou and focus on the scroll - she wanted to use all the sunlight she could before the festival. She wanted to train making barriers with Kaede the next day and that was about what the scroll was.

And just then a dog started to howl just outside her window. It was not the haunted howl of a lone canine you can hear at night, not a howl of a stray or mistreated dog complaining about its fate. It was deep, full of joy, but also mischef. The dog seemed to enjoy itself as it continued to howl, once in a while adding barks and yips.

The irate miko reached for an empty basket and threw it outside to scare the dog away and get some silence.

"Damn it!" exclaimed the dog, prompting the young woman to jump to her feet and run to look outside through the window.

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, the basket in his lap, his golden eyes glaring at her from behind his bangs while he was rubbing his head.

"Oi, wench! That ain't the way to answer to that song!" he growled at her.

"You were howling like a crazy dog!" Kagome pointed out and tilted her head when a thought came to her mind. "Wait a minute, that was a song?"

"Duh, obviously." Inuyasha shrugged and blinked because Kagome ran to leave the hut and join him on the grass, her scroll forgotten.

"So Inuyasha..." Kagome sat close to the hanyou, her eyes focused on his lightly blusing face. "Tell me about what was the song?"

" Keh!" Kagome was rewarded with a deeper blush and leaned in.

"Tell me!" she demanded and moved an inch closer. The old Inuyasha would already bolt and flee, but the new one was staying his ground, even if blushing. He looked in her eyes and suddenly a grin appeared on his lips. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her even closer - an another thing the old Inuyasha wouldn't usually do

"I can tell you, but... What will you give me in return?"

"I won't say the word," Kagome offered. Since the well wasn't working there was no chance of bribing him with instant ramen. "For a while."

It was not like she needed the beads so much now.

"It said: Kagome's back, I am not alone anymore, Kagome's staying with me forever, my miko is the most amazing one," Inuyasha translated. "There was more, but you threw the basket at me."

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. She leant against his warm body and smiled up at her hanyou, her heart speeding in her chest.

"Will you sing the rest, please?" she requested with clearn eagerness and curiousity in her voice, and earned a quiet chuckle from him.

"In inu or in Japanese?" he asked in return.

A/N: I'm sorry, guys, but I will skip some ships - and by some I mean almost all of them. I don't feel well and it's hard to write ships I actually ship,  
But I'll try to update my other stuff, so yeah.


	13. 14 Miroku & Sango

**14\. Miroku & Sango**

* * *

Miroku was sitting beside a small table with his brush and ink, slips of paper stacked on his left. He looked from the sutra he finished writing and saw his lovely wife enter the house. She had a basket of vegetables. His war goddess was looking like a havest goddess, but he knew better than to be fooled by her appearance - she was a fierce warrior and there were only a few better at fighting. He was pretty sure she could use all things on her to her advantage in a fight.

They exchanged a few words beforre Sango went to prepare lunch. Miroku was supposed to work on a new sutra. But the sight of her nimble fingers and muscular limbs moving so deftly, so surely in a pattern of the dance some not enlightened could name 'making food' caught his attention. His eyes were following every sway of her high ponytail, all the noises she was creating while stirring the rice and cutting pieces of meat and vegetables. In Miroku's opinion his wife was the most charming, the most enticing thing to observe and admire.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when he reached for a slip of paper and dipped his brush in the ink. His master would probably be proud of him - after whacking him on his head for using the paper for sutras to practice his drawing skills.

Inuyasha was sitting with his back against the wall, watching Sango clean after the lunch. Miroku was outside, bringing water. Sango sighed and started gathering Miroku's writing supplies.

"Be careful, Inuyasha, his sutras are laying around," she warned when she saw that sone of the papers were put away from the rest, near the edge of the table where the hanyou was sitting.

"Don't sweat it, they're not charged, they can't har me, see?" Inuyasha picked the one on top of the small pile and looked at it. Sango breathed out in relief when she saw he was not purified, but his reaction to the sutra was puzzling - his ears perked forward, then fell back, his eyes widened in terror, his face turned bright red, pale, then red again. The sutra fell from his suddenly limp fingers. He backed away from the stack of sutras as if they were charged with some strong reiki. Curious and confused Sango approached the slips of peper, ignoring the rest of Miroku's mess on the table. She bent down and picked the paper Inuyasha had dropped.

Her eyes widened when she looked at the smooth lines, created by gentle, yet sure, strokes of a brush. With only a black ink the painter managed to draw a beautiful drawing, all details visible - her eyes, her parted lips, her hair falling over one shoulder. The picture was depicting a young woman - her - stirring something in a pot. It would be a lovely scene, if only the woman was dressed - which she wasn't. The woman in the picture was bare and the drawer had not left anything to the imagination.

While Sango stiffly reached for the next slip of paper in the stack the hanyou was slowly inching towards the door. When he saw her shoulders tense even more and the blush deepen on the back of her neck the courageous inu youkai turned on his heels and bolted outside. After running just a few paces he met Miroku. He stopped just for a moment to warn his pack brother.

"We found your dravings, lech," Inuyasha said, blushing fiercely.

"We?" Miroku frowned, first confused, then the realization - and horror - dawned on his face. Inuysha didn't stay long enough to witness his friend's face turn pale, he was already crossing the treeline of his forest, intent on not returning to the village this week. Still, his sensitive ears picked a loud scream.

"Nononono! Mylovedon'tberash...!"


	14. 21 LBGTQ

**21\. LBGTQ**

* * *

A/N: It isn't as good as it was in my head, but I doubt I could make it better.  
Hope it's at least a little enjoyable to read.

* * *

Tsubaki was sitting on a pillow, letting hands of another brush her long hair for once. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the tender caress of her companion's cool fingers.

For some reason Kikyou's hands were always cool. Not cold, but not warm as they should be. Tsubaki would often take them in hers and rub gently to warm them a little.

"Tsubaki," the other miko in training said softly. "The teacher said I have only a month before my training is finished. I will be returning to my village."

Tsubaki's body tensed, she turned her head to look in Kikyou's sad eyes.

"Kikyou..."

"Will you come to visit me? I know we can't live together like here - two priestesses cannot dwell in the same village, there is too many dwellings where our help is needed, but I... I want to see you as often as possible. I..." Kikyou's lips were trembling and she lowered her hands to her lap, her fingers gripping her comb tightly. "I don't want to part with you... Tsubaki..."

Tsubaki turned in her seat and pulled the older girl in her embrace, stroking her back while holding her tightly. She could feel Kikyou rest her forehead against her shoulder.

"I love you, Kikyou," she whispered in her ear. During the years of training they had grown from being strangers to be the best friends - and more than that. They had offered and had accepted advices, comfort and kindness from each other. When Tsubaki had been homesick or sad it had been Kikyou who had known how to cheer her up. It had been Tsubaki who had spent countless hours helping Kikyou practice her spells.

They were sharing room, sometimes sharing bed. Now all of this was going to end, to change. Kikyou would return home and become a village miko while Tsubaki was still training. But Tsubaki vowed to see her again. For long hours the girls were whispering, sharing their most intimate thoughts and feelings, soft kisses and assurances of affection.

A month later Kikyou left the temple, but didn't leave Tsubaki's heart. Now the girl was even more focused on finishing her training so she could be reunited with the one person she loved the most in the whole world. She was stubborn and determined to do her best - to show Kikyou she wanted to see her as soon as possible. The other miko was sending her letters sometimes - telling her about her new life. She expressed her desire to visit and complained about the amount of tasks keeping her rooted in the village. She was always replying with words of affection and reassurance that she understood that. And that she would come to see her soon.

When the time came for Tsubaki to finally leave the temple she went to see Kikyou - at last. She barely slept, preferring to walk instead, wanting to reunite with her beloved Kikyou as soon as possible.

When she finally arrived she found Kikyou sitting under a cherry tree, sorting herbs in her basket. She stopped to look at the girl in the shade of the tree, a light breeze playing with her silky hair. And that was when she felt a tingle of youki. She looked around and quickly found the source of it. The young miko froze when she spotted the youkai sitting directly above the other girl, his red robes and white hair in stark contrast to the green of the leaves.

She was about to shout to Kikyou to warn her, to notch an arrow and attack the youkai before he could harm her, but before she had a chance to move the youkai opened his hand and a fistful of wild flowers drifted to the ground and fell on Kikyou's head and shoulders, mixed with her herbs. The miko laughed.

"Inuyasha, stop!" she exclaimed and the youkai smirked before reaching between the branches to his side, bringing a basket above Kikyou's upturned face and dumping whatever it was on her. A flurry of colorful petals rained on the girl who laughed, fighting against her mirth to sound fierce and scold him. The youkai snicered at the ire of the miko he should fear. It was Kikyou, one of the best mikos Tsubaki knew. She was more than powerful enough to purify him. Tsubaki remained behind a tree, watching the pair talk and share a chaste kiss before the miko finally finished her work and walked in the direction of the village, the youkai looking after her for a few minutes.

.

"Kikyou."

"Tsubaki!" Kikyou smiled happily when she saw who was approaching her. She put her basket of sorted herbs beside the entrance to her hut and ran to hug Tsubaki. The younger miko sighed and realxd in her embrace before gently kissing Kikyou on the cheek. "I missed you so much, my love."

"Who is this youkai?" Tsubaki asked against herself. She wanted to assure Kikyou she was happy to see her, but her heart was aching and she wanted to know why Kikyou had kissed him. She felt her tense in her arms. "Why did you let him kiss you? Are you spelled? I can help you..."

Kikyou shook her head and took Tsubaki's hand.

"Come inside, we can talk there," she said softly and led her inside her modest home. Tsubaki sat down by the fire pit, waiting tensely for her beloved Kikyou to finally sit down and talk to her. The other miko did that after making tea for both of them.

"I'm not spelled, Tsubaki," she started, her soft eyes looking straight in her face. "I... I think I'm falling in love with Inuyasha."

Tsubaki's heart stopped beating when he heard those simple words. It was unheard of for a miko to fall in love with a youkai, it was impossible Kikyou could love him instead of...

"I do love you, Tsubaki. I love both of you. I... I'm not sure I could choose only one..." Kikyou elaborated. "He is not a bad person, he is... Misunderstood and so lonely. I was so lonely too, since my return here I had no one who would treat me like a normal girl, a woman, they all see only a miko when they look at me. With him I feel like I feel with you - that I can be myself, that I don't need to hide anything... Tsubaki..."

She reached for her hand and Tsubaki sighed feeling her cool fingers grip hers gently. She saw affection and melancholy in Kikyou's eyes, a shadow of a burden she was bearing, longing mixed with hope that Tsubaki would accept her explanation, understand that there was love for more than one person in her heart, that Tsubaki had her love.

Maybe Kikyou had a heart big enough to love two people, but Tsubaki didn't want to share her affection with anyone. And especially with a tainted being like this Inuyasha. She was sure that despite Kikyou's words he had bewitched her and she had to save her beloved one. She had to gain power to break his spell. For now she just smiled and nodded. It was obvious that the love for the wrong person weakened Kikyou, it was the only explanation such a lowly being could spell her like this. But Tsubaki would save her beloved one and reveal his hideous plot, find why he wanted Kikyou.

.

"Teacher," Tsubaki said to the older pries. "I am a fully ttrained miko, a strong one. I can help. I can purify the jewel."

"I am sorry, Tsubaki, but the jewel is no longer in this temple," he smiled at her gently. "I appreciate your eagerness, but we gave the jewel to a miko who is am excellent guardian."

"May I ask who is she?" Tsubaki asked, her gaze falling to her fisted hands. Without the jewel she was too weak to even see the spell on Kikyou. She had to use it to save her. For sure he had nothing good in mind, he was surely waiting for Kikyou to let her guard down before he could harm her.

"It's your friend Kikyou."

Now she understood. The filthy beast wanted the jewel, he desired Kikyou's death so he could taint the pure orb. She wouldn't let it happen.


	15. 22 Family

**22\. Family**

* * *

Kagome entered the hut she was sharing with Inuyasha just when the sun was touching the western horizon. The evening was quite chilly, but when she stepped inside the hut she felt warmth spreading across her whole body. It was their house, their village, where their friends lived. She belonged her as did he. It was still so new to both of them - a miko born five centuries in the future and a hanyou hated by both humans and youkai alike.

The three months they were married and living in this hut were amazing. They were learning so many things - how to live together, how to make love, how to balance each other. They had lessons they had to learn on their own - her how to b a miko and him how to be a part of the small village society. But they had the other to lean on, they had their friends, so it was all well, even if sometimes the ground would shake with the force of a sit or two.

She had had a busy day today - an intense training with Kaede and Miroku, some time spent helping Sango, some teaching village children. And whatever she had been doing her thoughts would often stray to the village protector patrolling his domain and the technique he had used to wake her up this morning after keeping her awake for long hours.

She found a rabbit roasting above the fire pit - their dinner for tonight. She looked further inside and found her hanyou laying on his side on their bed, his back turned at her. His robes were hanging above the fire, drying. Which meant he was naked under the blanket... A wicked idea came to her mind - one Miroku would br surely proud of - when she realized he hadn't noticed her yet. She took a step inside when his low voice reached her ears.

"That's my girl. You're such a precious one," Kagome froze, looking at her husband, his voice so soft, full of affection and kindness.

"Inu-?" Kagome breathed out. Both fuzzy ears swiveled her way and Inuyasha looked back at her with a smirk.

"Kagome!" he greeted and sat up. "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

Kagome quickly removed her sandals and stepped on the raised floor to come and kneel beside the bedding. Inuyasha looked at her and placed in her lap a ball of white and brown fur. The ball shivered and sniffed her sleeve. She looked down in surprise to find a puppy with the most adorable brown eyes looking up at her.

"This is alpha female, girl, listen to her or she's going to give you hell," Inuysha introduced with a grin and leaned in to steal a kiss before Kagome could say anything.

The puppy in her lap licked her hand cautiously, as if afraid she'd give it hell right now. But since all Kagome did was relax the little furball got bolder and started sniffing her more - the scent of the inu hanyou was strong on the woman and it was calming and reassuring for the animal.

"So... From where did you get this puppy?" Kagome asked when the kiss ended. Inuyasha gave her a boyish grin when he saw her look at the puppy and scratch behind one tiny ear.

"A man in the village we visited with Miroku had a bitch who gave birth some time ago and he was giving the pups away because he couldn't keep them. I kinda thought keeping a pup can be a good exercise before we have pups of out own," he explained, Kagome looked up to gaze in his eyes and reply to this, but during its way up her gaze strayed to his bare chest. "Oi, my face is up here!"

Kagome glared at the amused hanyou, trying not to blush and failing miserably.

"So what's her name?" she asked to stick to the puppy subject and looking away from her husband. The little dog was making herself comfortable in her lap.

"Yukinu," he replied simply. Kagome raised a brow.

"I see being not creative with names runs in the family, huh?" she shook her head and stroked the puppy's back.

"Feh!"

"But it's pretty smart of you to get a puppy. We will have to take care of Yukinu and it will prepare us for our own pups," she praised and smiled when she saw the hanyou preen.

"I was thinking about a kitten first," he confessed. "But then I thought that a dog would be easier. You know, I can talk to her in inu and her instincts tell her to obey me."

"That might be helpful," Kagome smiled. Who would know Inuyasha was so thoughtful?

They spent a nice evening, eating supper and playing with Yukinu, letting her sniff everything and carrying her out before she could pee inside the hut. Inuyasha was also having fun teaching Kagome some commands in inu. After a small mishap with a certain command the lesson was over and Yukinu had a chance to climb on the hanyou sprawled out on the floor. It was so nice to relax and enjoy each other's comapny like this, Kagome was laughing and smiling all the time. She couldn't wait to see their baby join them. It would be hard at first, being parents, but she knew Inuyasha and herself were willing to do their best. Finally the couple put the puppy to sleep in her basket and went to their own bed.

Not a minute passed before Kagome felt mouth nibbling at her earlobe. She stretched lazily, pushing her back against her husband laying behind her and he threw his arm saround her waist to keep her close. She smiled and turned her head to receive a passionate kiss. But just as she was about to turn around and lay her hands on her hanyou she heard a soft yip from the basket. She looked to it and saw the puppy looking back at them, her tail moving happily.

She felt awkward when she shook her head and tried to move away from her amorous mate.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, worry seeping into his golden eyes.

"Yukinu's looking," she whispered awkwardly. She knew it was silly, but she felt anxious and weird. It wasn't like they were doing something wrong, but Kagome couldn't relax, knowing there was a pair of eyes watching her. Inuyasha let out a sound of mild annoyance and stood up to walk to the basket. After a minute he was back, a barrier of a privacy screen separating the basket from the rest of the hut.

"Done," said the male and nuzzled his wife's neck. She was still tense.

"But.. Will she be alright? I don't want her to feel anxious or left alone..." Kagome voiced her worries. Her husband shook his head.

"She can smell and hear us good enough," he assured her. "Don't worry about her."

"W-wait... She can hear us?" Kagome blinked and realized he was right, after all the screen was only obscuringthe view. He licked and kissed the side of her neck. "Inu-"

"It ain't a problem. It's not like the rest of the village can't hear us," she felt his mouth curve in a smirk. "Not with you screaming who is with you and how good it feels."

Well, it explained why so many women were giving her those odd jealous glances and the men were strangely respectful of Inuyasha. She had tried to ask Sango and Miroku if there had been something wrong, but all she had got was Sango's blush and Miroku snickering.

"B-but..." she blushed fiercely.

"Keh, I guess I have to make sure you can't think about that," he pressed his lips against hers to silence his miko. She was talking way too much.


	16. 23 Rivalry

**23\. Rivalry**

* * *

Hojo knew he had a rival. But he was a smart, brave man, determined to win the love of the girl he loved. He knew what to do - he had to show her he was worthy of her affections. He had to show her the other male was not good enough for her, his beautiful angel, gentle and warm like a summer breeze.

So he used his natural charm to make Kagome agree to spend a day with him and the other boy. He prepared very well for this Saturday, knowing that he had to show this boy once and for all that this heavanly maiden was a flowee too delicate for his rough hands. It would be easy - he could win her family's favor with his gifts and politeness and let his masculine charm and good looks make Kagome want nothing more than to be his girlfriend. He was a superior male and he was determined to put his rival in his place - far from his Kagome.

This was why he was knocking to Kagome's door, a wide smile on his face, a bunch of flowers in his hand. When Kagome's mother opened the door she invited him in and led him to the living room. He sat down and looked at the people gathered there while the woman went to make some tea for them. It seemed his rival had came here just a few minutes ago, but Hojo wasn't worried, he himself came exactly at the time he was supposed to. Being too early was impolite.

His arch enemy was squatting beside an old looking chest, dressed in traditional clothes and with a scarf tied around his head, his white hair unruly and a cocky grin on his face. On the other side of the chest was sitting Kagome's grandfather, taking out of it various objects wrapped in old rags. Hojo was looking in silence at the pair, who barely noticed him, busy unwrapping old looking teacups and plates. Then the old man exclaimed in excitement and started to take out of the chest... Other stuff. Before Hojo's horrified eyes the old priest started to put beside the tea cups pieces of youkai - tails, paws, fangs, bones and horns, talking excitedly with the boy in red clothes. Hojo frowned at the stuff - obviously fake - while the boy was naming every piece of rubbish landing on the table. It was quite unusual for the old man to ignore Hojo like this, but it seemed that this Inuyasha guy knew his weakness - the fondness for all weird and spiritual things. It was just a bunch of cheap trinkets, nothing as cool as Hojo's Atlas of Unusual Illnesses the boy wanted to give Kagome's grandfather. It seemed that Inuyasha wrapped this one member of Kagome's family around his finger, but Hojo was pretty sure he wouldn't get the rest to like him more than him.

"It is so cool!" Souta ran down the stairs and joined the duo after saying hi to Hojo. The boy started to chat with them excitedly and Hojo felt he was totally forgotten. Until Kagome's mother returned from the kitchen with a tea pot and cups for everyone.

"Take off the table all the treasures," she said and the three males quickly cleaned the table. She poured tea and offered everyone a cup. She sat beside him and they were talking politely for a minute before Hojo offerd her a small bag.

"Oh, Hojo, you didn't have to," the woman took off the bag a round container.

"It's a special beauty cream. A limited edition," Hojo explained and smiled kindly at the woman opening the container and smelling the cream. While she was busy dipping her fingertips in it and spreading it on the back of her other hand Hojo gave the other boy a glance clearly saying 'Cam you best that?'

"Feh, she's plenty pretty without that stinky stuff," Inuyasha shrugged and looked up as if bored.

"Thank you, both of you," mama Higurashi smiled and put the cream beside her cup. Hojo gave his other gifts to Souta and Kagome's grandfather - a video game and a huge book with all weird illnesses listed in it.

A bright smile appeared on Hojo's lips when he saw the kid run away to put his new game in his room. He ran down pretty soon, before his grandfather could go through the introduction of his new book.

"Kagome's almost ready!" Souta exclaimed. Inuysha finished his tea in one gulp and waved a hand at the kid to come closer. Hojo was observing his rival as he stood up and looked down at the boy who was looking at him with sparks in his eyes. Inuyasha slid his katana from between the layers of his obi and put it in Souta's outstretched hands.

"No playing with it. No taking it out from the house, no showing your friends," the white-haired boy sand and didn't let go of the katana until Souta nodded. Once again the kid ran upstairs, Hojo noticed with displeasure there was an extra bounce to his step when he was running, hugging the sword to his chest. Hojo frowned when he heard the boy talk to his sister upstairs.

"Look, Inuyasha made me Tessaiga's safekeeper again!"

"That's great, just don't play with it," came Kagome's voice. Her mother chuckled behind her tea cup.

"I feel like it's asking for troubles every time," Inuyasha murmured more to himself than anyone else. Hojo was going to point out it was safe to let a kid play with a cosplay sword since they were made from latex and wouldn't harm him. But before he could open his mouth Kagome ran down the stairs and he was speechless.

She had her hair in a high ponytail, skinny dark jeans covered her legs and a red shirt with a black jacket on her upper body. She was so beautiful!

"Kagome, you look beautiful," he said, letting his eyes drink her beauty. She was the best candidate to be his girl, as kind and smart as he was.

"You ain't going anywhere dressed like that!" the oathethic moron in red stated while crossing his arms, scowling at the girl. "Guys will drool all over you and will get some stupid ideas!"

Hojo grinned inwardly. Way to make a girl hate you, he thought. But his mirth faltered when Kagome smiled at the other boy much wider than at him and waved a hand.

"You'll have to protect me then," Kagome said and walked past both boys. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go!"

Hojo followed Kagome outside, stealing glances at his arch enemy, his rival for Kagome's affections. He knew before sundown there would be no doubt Kagome's heart was his and his alone. The other boy simply had no chance.  
aa  
A/N: There is a possibility I will take this idea and forge it into a longer oneshot later, if you are interested in reading about the whole day when Hojo battled Inuyasha for Kagome's heart.


	17. 24 Friendship

**24\. Friendship**

* * *

A storm was approaching. The village was prepared for it, o when the first gust of cool wind blew past Inuyasha's Forest everyone quickly finished their work aand went inside.

"I smell youki," Inuyasha said from his corner of Kaede's hut where he was sitting, both his girls on his sides. The old miko looked at him and his wife and daughter snuggled against him. Much closer to the fire pit Miroku's family of five was sitting, the children hiding from the rumbling thunders in their parents' arms. in was preparing tea for everyone.

Kaede couldn't stop a small smile from blooming on her face. Since the day of her sister's death she had been alone - a young miko, a guardian and protector of the village, an advisor and a judge to people living here. But with this bunch of hot-tempered, extremely skilled fighters, wiser than many their age, she was just grandma Kaede. She was an advisor to them quite often, a healer reguralry, but they weren't looking up to her. They were treating her like an equal, a friend, a member of their family. Between a married monk, a female youkai slayer, a hanyou, a miko born five centuries in the future and their children Kaede felt ordinary and accepted in all ways. She was a member of the family they had made because they liked her, because her way of living wasn't odd for them. It was still new for Kaede to be included, to have a family, children running to her and calling her grandmother. She could count on them and they could count on her.

They were her family, but more importantly they were her friends.

And they came to her to wait through the storm because they wanted to spend time with her. Only two members of the family were missing - one was on a slaying mission, the other should be in the hut, but somehow was gone as well. Judging from the smiles Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were sending upwards Kaede had an idea where he could be right now.

She was sure that blue fire was glowing up in the skies between the lightnings.

"Let's pray their bickering won't destroy the crops," said Miroku and stroked his son's hair.

"Souten is right, you know," Kagome said, never stopping petting her daughter's puppy ears. "Shippou shouldn't have flirt with that vixen."

"He merely appreciated the view of her behind," Miroku tried to argue and barely dodged a pillow thrown by Sango.

"He spends too much time with you, monk," Inuyasha's ears lowered when an another thunder rolled above his forest.


	18. 25 AU (Forest Spirit AU)

25\. AU (Forest Spirit AU)

* * *

A/N: For my amazing Forest Spirit readers and commeters on both FFnet and AO3 I decided to write a short thing in Forest Spirit AU - but only for today, the one for Sunday will be in Modern AU because I want to try it.  
This one was going to be in one of the future chapters of the story, but since it will take at least 2 months in plot to go to that point... yeah...  
Enjoy and don't forget sharing your opinions - feedback is always welcome.

* * *

Kagome and Kaede were standing near the village gate. Both mikos were holding bags with supplies, both had bows and quivers. Kagome was looking longingly at the forest while Kaede was turned to face the village, patiently waiting for a group of men and boys who was already approaching.

As soon as Ken, the leader of the village huntsmen, reached the pair of priestesses, Kagome started to walk, knowing that the rest would follow her. She quickly left the path leading to the Sacred Tree and turned left, following a much wider path, one created this winter. It led her to a small glade. The walk wasn't long, but she enjoyed every second of it. While people following her were stumbling over tree roots and trying to move branches away from their faces the young miko was quite easily evading the obstacles. The men behind her were skilled hunters, silent while walking through the woods, but she had months spent with the forest spirit and learning how to move like him - as much as a human could. She knew she had to adjust to the forest instead of trying to go straight to it and hope it would move aside.

She reached the meadow faster than the rest of the group and couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her lips. Fresh grass was covering the ground, delicate leaves shaking on branches of trees encircling the glade.

There were four dogs running to welcome her, tails wagging, ears perked, eyes shining. Kagome petted them all fondly and was assaulted by a fox youkai.

"Kagome!" Shippou landed on her shoulder and hugged her. She stroked his orange hair.

"Hi there, Shippou," she said and stepped on the meadow, Quickly she spotted red and white - the forest spirit was sitting under one of the trees, his legs and arms crossed, hs back against the rought bark of the tree. The miko walked in his direction when the rest of her group walked from behind the trees, looking at the dogs and the youkai with some amount of fear, but also respect.

Before Kagome reached the place where the hanyou was sitting Kaede and Ken joined her. The man bowed before the forest spirit who simply stared at him.

"Forest spirit," the head huntsman greeted.

"Ken, am I right?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and Kaede who busied themselves with emptying their bags. The rest of the humans stood nearby, observing him like a herd or roe deers a potential predator. Kagome noticed a small smirk tug on one corner of his mouth.

"Yes," Ken nodded. "This year we brought five boys to introduce to you, but since the last fifty years you were asleep I thought I'd be best to bring all the huntsmen..."

"I know the smell of your men, Ken," Inuyasha interrupted him, one ear swiveling to whre Kaede took out of her bag a jug. "They were hunting in my forest this winter," he elaborated upon seeing the surprised expression on Ken's face. "Did you think I didn't know who is hunting in my forest?"

Kagome bowed her head to hide her smile. She was the one who had shown him all the hunters. She focused on preparing everything with her mother - they put out five sake cups, five plates and a bigger container with small pieces of meat and other things. Kaede murmured a short prayer and knelt nearby, but where she wouldn't disturb the flow of the event. Kagome was about to follow her lead and settle beside her, but Shippou came to her side and pulled her to follow him.

Inuyasha was sitting under his tree, his dogs laying in relaxed, but alert positions a few paces behind and to both sides of the tree trunk. Ken was sitting on his heels to Inuyasha's right, good two meters before the youkai. The huntsmen were gathered further to Inuyasha's right, trying to act calm and relaxed while stealing glances at the inu hanyou and the fox youkai who was running around in the fresh spring grass, chasing butterflies. Now Shippou led Kagome to sit on Inuyasha;s left, facing Ken. The head huntsman gave her a surprised look and turned to gaze at the foest spirit.

"Feh," Inuyasha didn't even open his eyes. "Now the brats can stop reeking of fear, there is a miko to protect them."

Shippou sat beside Kagome, who gave the group of five boys a reassuring smile. The forest spirit was often seen in the village or at her side, they villagers were used to see him now, but to approach him was still something many feared.

In days of Inuyasha's sleep Kaede and the head huntsman had been performing the ritual of introducing new hunters under the Sacred Tree, even if the seal had been preventing people from seeing the sleeping forest spirit. Still, the ritual had been done, the hunters were the only people who were often entering the forest - the introduction to its guardian had been a part of their lives. In days before Inuyasha's sealing a person who had hunted without being introducced had often faced the wrath pf the forest spirit. There were laws to follow - like not killing carrying females or not hunting for certain animals during certain parts of the year. Inuyasha had been - and still was - very protective of his domain, not letting people take too much without giving something in return.

Ken waved a hand at the boys and they approached, one by one walking in the shadow of the tree and kneeling before the forest spirit in a straight line. Each had a sapling in his hands. Kagome felt a little sorry for them, they all were sweating and were paler than usual, growing even sweatier and paler when the silence was growing longer. She turned her head to say something, but Inuyasha opened his eyes and spoke before she could

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice rough, his eyes glowing as he looked at the boys. Shippou at her side rested his little hand on top of hers and smiled - he probably thought it funny that the boys were scared. Kagome could easily see that more than one sapling's leaves were shaking. She smiled softly, hoping that it would ease some of their fear.

"F-forest spirit, l-let us h-hunt in y-your f-forest," the boys said more or less in one voice. "We br-brought these as o-offerings!" They added and presented the saplings. Inuyasha snorted.

"Plant them, brats, I have no use of them," Kagome frowned at his unkind words, but it seemed it was a part of the ritual because no one said a word - the boys jumped to their feet and ran away to plant the young trees in various spots across the meadow. To her surprise Inuyasha was observing them dig holes and plant new trees. Then the boys returned and resumed their spots before the youkai. Each one held a bowl of sake Ken had poured while they were busy planting trees and had gave them when they were passing him by. The huntsmen were observing in silence, pride shining in eyes of the fathers, curiousity in other males' faces. This was the first time any of them had a chance to witness the introduction with the forest spirit present and awake. For many it was the first time they saw him from so close.

"I am Hiroshi," Kagome looked at the first boy as he spoke his name and bowed to show respect. Then he offered the cup of sake to the forest spirit - or at least he was planning to do just that. Suddenly something moved under his kimono, his hand shook and dropped the cup, spilling the liquid on the lap of the forest spirit. Everyone froze in shock as the boy's face turned green while he wrapped his arms around himself in panic. The silence fell on the meadow like a thick blanket. The atmosphere before had ben serious, but now Kagome could feel the tension fill the small glade.

Kagome was torn between feeling sorry for the boy and fighting a fit of giggles which wanted to escape from her upon seeing Inuyasha's disgusted and annoyed expression, and ears laid back. Shippou had no such problems, he fell on his back, giggling at the sighr of Inuyasha's damp hakama.

The next second Inuyasha moved.

Hiroshi screamed in fear when a clawed hand grabbed him by the front of his kimono and dragged him forward. His father exclaimed and made two whole steps before the rest of the men grabbed him and held in place, afraid he would enrage the forest spirit even more. Ken's usually calm face was as sweaty and white as faces of the rest of the boys, frozen in place and afraid to draw the hanyou's attention by moving even an inch away. Inuyasha quickly tore the robe of the unlucky boy and reached in, snarling Kaede's way when she moved as if to stop him, her words dying on her lips.

"Inuyas-" Kagom started, knowing that she had to do something, fast. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt the boy, but the men didn't have such faith in him. Before she could finish his name Inuyasha pulled his hand back and let the boy go. Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw what he was holding.

"Meow!" a small ball of white and brown fur was wiggling in Inuyasha's grasp, trying to escape his hold. The hanyou eyed the little cat he was holding and then looked down at the boy, who was looking at him and the animal with fear and desperation.

"Hiroshi..." Ken breathed out. Inuyasha finished inspecting the cat and the boy and glared at the rest of the villagers. Some of them took a step back.

"Tell me, kid. What should I do? Gut the cat? Gut you? Shippou, stop laughing, or you're on the gutting list too."

"Inuyasha, don't scare them!" Kagome scolded the forest spirit - a thing she'd never do before meeting him. Shippou fleed behind Kagome, still giggling, but much quieter. Hiroshi turned his tear filled eyes at the cat in Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou tugged one of the cat's paws and smirked when the animal swept its other paw at him. Kagome saw a spark of oleasure deep in his golden eyes - he loved to play with cats. "It was just an accident," she said, her voice soft. She knew that everyone was looking at her, the villagers were still amazed such a petite, weak miko had any influence on thr forest spirit. In their minds it was against all they knew - it should be Kaede, who was much stronger than Kagome, who would stand up to Inuyasha. Yet Kaede was rarely confronting him, it was always Kagome who would handle things like this.

"Keh!" Inuyasha practically threw the cat at the boy, who grabbed it and hugged. "Next time you bring an animal better know hw to keep it in check."

Kagome smiled and gave a small nod, relaxing at that sight. The forest spirit was in a good mood and was willing to forget about the accident, at least for now. She could see relief in many faces - as could Inuyasha. He smirked nd then turned his yellow eyes at the boys in front of him. Hiroshi was kneeling with the kitten in his arms, stroking it's back and seemingly obvious to the fact he was much closer to Inuyasha's deadly claws than the rest. Inuyasha was quiet for a minute, as if waiting for the tension to seep away from the humans.

"Bunch of idiots, all of you," he finally growled. "Like I've ever killed a brat." Then he glared at the rest of the boys and his eyes narrowed. "Put those cups down, I can change my mind about gutting someone today if someone pours more sake on me."

The boys almost dropped their cups in their haste to follow his directions. Kagome couldn't helo it, she giggled - partially because of their haste and partially because of the rush of adrenaline she had felt.

"Wench, you're asking for trouble!" 


	19. 26 AU (Modern AU)

**26\. AU (Modern AU)**

* * *

Alt title - Catnapper

Higurashi Kagome had a problem. It was big and fat, had white and brown fur and was sitting high on a branch of the tree growing in the front yard of her house.

"Buyo!" she exclaimed lovingly, waving a piece of chicken meat. "Come here, boy!"

The cat meowed, obviously wanting to reunite with the ground and claim the meat, but not knowing how to do that. He was usually a calm, lazy cat, sticking to the interior of Kagome's house. But since the last Monday, when the vet ordered Kagome to put him on a strict diet he had changed his behavior. First he had refused to eat, then he had a - luckily short - phase where he would leave kitty treasures in flower pots around the house, now he developed a new behavior - since yesterday he was climbing everything he could.

In this case a seven-foot tall tree.

Kagome sighed and looked at the tree like it was all its fault. She didn't even have a ladder she could use!

But the fate smiled upon Higurashi Kagome that moment, when she felt everything was lost. She saw a man riding a bicycle down the sidewalk, passing her house and stopping before the entrance to the neighbouring yard. The man had unusual white hair bound in a thick and long braid, white triangular ears and lean body of someone who was staying fit without overdoing it.

Kagome's brown eyes were following her neighbour as he led his bike to the garage, seemingly oblivious to her staring and Buyo meowing that he was ready to accept the chicken offering. Kagome realized she was looking after her neighbour longingly when he came out of the garage and instead of going home approached the fence separating both yards. He leaned against it and stared back at her, one eyebrow raised, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Um..." Kagome realized what she was doing and looked at her feet as if her bare toes were an utterly new sight to her. "Sorry for staring at you, Mr Taisho, I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

Kagome was living here for last two months, after moving out from her family shrine. From what her other neighbour and friend Sango had told her Inuyasha Taisho was a new one in the neighbourhood as well, living here only a month longer than her, but having less social interactions with everyone. The longest conversation anyone had with him was the discussion about weather Miroku had had with him a few weeks ago. All Kagome knew was that he was an inu hanyou, that he didn't like crowds and - the most important - he was terribly cute with his ears cocked to catch Buyo's meowing.

As soon as Kagome thought that she felt her cheeks warm up.

She meant that the most important thing was he was a fireman.

And a fireman could help her get her cat down from that stupid tree.

"So what's your problem?" asked the potential hero of the day, unaware of Kagome scheming to make him save a kitty cat after his work hours. She took a deep breath and looked up, straight in those unusual, but really pretty eyes. The speech she had in her mind didn't come out as smoothly as it should.

"Buyo... Tree... Fireman, please?"

'Smooth, Kagome, smooth, you will never get him to help you, don't even dream about him talking to you again...'

Inuyasha looked at the blushing woman standing barefoot under a tree with a piece of meat in her hand, dressed in her pjs. Then he looked up to the tree and easily spotted her cat - a fat and lazy feline he had seen from time to time. He looked back at the girl and smirked a little when an idea came to his mind.

Easily the hanyou reached the tree and leapt up. In matter of seconds he was back on his side of the fence, the cat trying to wiggle away from his grasp, but quickly giving up. He gave the stunned girl a cocky grin.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome exclaimed happily and stepped closer to the fence, hands outstretched to take Buyo in her arms. But the man smirked, a playful glint in his eye.

"Not so fast, miss!" he stepped back. "Pay!"

"P-pay?" Kagome squeaked.

"For the favor. I took your feline down the tree. You pay or never see the cat again, pajamas girl," he grinned when he saw the expression on her face. "I always wanted a kitty," he taunted her further.

"But-but-but...!" Kagome was embarrassed that an almost stranger saw her in her pjs, but at the same time confused and annoyed by his demand. "What do you want?" she asked after a second.

"Food," Inuyasha knew his pretty neighbour was a good cook, no bad food could smell so divine. To his surprise the woman threw her piece of chicken at him. He chuckled darkly and caught the meat. "Not for the cat, for me, silly."

"Give Buyo back!" she demanded. Inuyasha turned on his heels and walked in the direction of his house.

"A home-made dinner is a suitable prize for a man who risked his health climbing to great heights to rescue your cat," he grinned back at her. She folded her hands in front of herself and pouted, but didn't argue. "I'll be at your place at seven, okay?"

And so he did. And, to his surprise, she actually made a real dinner for him, even packed some leftovers for him to take home. Buyo was back in her arms, glad that he had some extra attention. And, even if Kagome secretly was pleased how the dinner went, the girl promised herself to never let that situation repeat.

It didn't happen again. The next day when Inuyasha came back home from work Kagome was standing under her tree dressed in a nice skirt and blouse, her hands on her hips as she was glaring up and mumbling curses at the naughty feline sitting high in the tree.

Inuyasha smiled. He had this sneaky suspicion he wouldn't have to cook dinner for himself for quite some time. And even if he wasn't a very social person, he was looking to talking to his black-haired neighbour more.


	20. 27 Music

**27\. Music**

* * *

Inuyasha wanted to kill Naraku, as did many others, there was no doubt of it. But - as all innocent and truly good people - Kagome came up with an excellent idea to make Naraku's existence before his day of death miserable and pitiful.

A package came to Naraku's castle one day, one wrapped in cheap brow paper, tied with a simple string. It didn't look intimidating or threatening. Naraku didn't spare it another glance after seeing it was not for him, but for the Infant.

Oh, how great his mistake was!

"Moaake it stooop!" Kagura howled like a wind over a wasteland. Because no one was doing anything to silence the vile sound the wind sorceress opened her fan and sent a Dance of Blades to the door while running in their direction. She burst through the newly destroyed door and threw her feather in the air, mounting it in a fraction of a second before flying away with all the speed a magical feather could make. Hakudoshi ran after her to jump on Entei's back and gallop in the setting sun, but the horse was long gone.

Naraku was sitting in his favorite corner and clawing at the tatami mat under himself, gritting his teeth and trying to pretend such a small thing wasn't driving him nuts.

Byakuya was sitting nearby, his expression mockingly serene as he was living in an illusion of his own making, where he was enjoying a tea with his best friend Sesshomaru, discussing various types of eye make up for men.

Naraku glared at Kanna who was standing in the center of the room, the wrap paper forgotten under her feet. She was holding the Infant in her hands, without a word or a cringe letting the sound resonate around her within the confinement of four walls and low ceiling.

The most vile and twisted incarnation of Naraku was in her arms. He gave his father a cherub's smile and shook his new toy with vigor. Naraku squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his desire to tear the infant to bloody bits in check. He was certain that mere seconds were separating him from the moment where he was going to kill his heart. The thought of stopping the noise the baby was referring to as a 'music' was oddly comforting and appealing.

Seven hills, seven rivers and seven forests away from Naraku's palace a certain hanyou was reclined on a tree limb, one ear listening to the unholy sound of a rattle. Suddenly both his ears twitched when the sound stopped abruptly. Inuyasha jumped down to join his friends gathered around a campfire.

"It stopped," he announced. Kagome clasped her hands.

"I knew he would give in sooner or later.!"


	21. 29 and 30 Selfie Day

**29 and 30. Selfie Day**

* * *

And so Inuvember 2017 ends. It was fun to write, even if some of my entries aren't as god as they could /but hey, a lot of them are really fun to read... I guess?/  
Since I'm not fond of taking/posting selfies I decided to go for something else. Brace yourselves because I'll write something about myself. No, no, no, don't run away, I won't describe my face or anything boring like this!

A year ago I stumbled upon an anime. I had been rewatching stuff all Autumn - like Kamisama Kiss, Noragami and other anime series I like. I was looking for something new, so I went to yt and tried to see what people recommend in a "xx anime similar to xyz anime" way. My main fandom was and kinda still is The Silmarillion, but I really wanted to find something fresh and new, a nice show to watch, ongoing series I was watching at that time were on hiatus or not that exciting and stuff. I also really needed a break from Tolkien fandom after ca 6 years of writing 6 rp blogs for characters from Tolkien's world.

I made a list of possibilities and went down it - as usual. And finally I came to Inuyasha - the anime I had wanted to watch a few years ago, but brother had scared me away because 'it contains bugs' - I kinda have a little bug-phobia and if stuff on the screen is too ew I won't watch it. I decided to try to watch IY despite my brother's warning - I just have to test stuff myself, I guess. I told myself that maybe I could close my eyes during the bug parts? (What, I really wanted to watch it, I already saw a guy in red kimono and puppy ears and was intrigued. And it was supposed to have a lot of Japanese youkai in it, so yeah).

Let's just say I watched all the seven seasons and 4 movies in 8 days.

Since that time I've read tons of IY fics. And when I say tons I mean TONS. Don't judge me, it's fun to read fics. I mean - it's to broaden my vocabulary and memorize grammar and idioms. It's like English homework. I watched the show in English dub, then with subs, then I read manga.

The last February I started to write my first IY fic. which atm is still not posted anywhere, nor is it finished because ca 6th chap I decided it's too silly and no one would want to read it. I plan to rewrite and post it some day, but for now.. yeah.

It is fun to write IY fics - mostly because people don't come to me and tell me stuff like "an orc girl in your fic has braids and red ribbons in them, that's so wrong, orcs are ugly and have no culture blah, blah, blah" and I don't have to write lengthy replies to idiots who can't understand conccepts like "filling blank pages" and "author didn't write/draw it, but they didn't say it's impossible, in real world in similar curcumstances it works/exists, so why not adjust it to the world's logic?", and - most importantly - 'fanfic"... Ooops, I got carried away, sorry.

Anyway - I want to give a big hug to all people who read and comment my fics. To make stories people like to read is a great joy to me and I am always pleased to talk to you or just see that the thing I posted made you smile.

You all are amzing. No matter if you draw, make amvs, cosplay, write for ages or just started, or just read and comment. You're making this fandom special and amazing. You're beautiful and creative, positive and geeky in the most amazing of ways. I'm extremely glad I am a part of this fandom, even if it took me ages to stumble upon this anime. 


End file.
